


Dressing Room

by ayee_san



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayee_san/pseuds/ayee_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Cas go to the mall to pick out a cocktail dress for your case in which you have to go to a fancy party. One of the dressed that you try on catch Castiel’s attention and make him act on his cravings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Room

The mall was packed as you and Castiel walked hand in hand through it, various stores full of different products on either side of you. Out of the corner of your eyes you saw Victoria’s Secret; you made a mental note to go there and pick up couple of panties as well as lingerie set to treat Cas, but that would have had to wait. Right now you were on a mission to get a cocktail dress. You and the Winchesters needed an information for your latest case, and the only way to get it was to go to a fancy dinner party at the suspect’s mansion. Castiel was not happy that you would be going there alone, as well as flirting with another man, but after countless kisses and cuddling, he gave in and okayed it with a deal that he would go with you to pick out a dress.

           So now you were, walking through the mall, looking for a store that would have the perfect dress for you. You walked through Macy’s, Bloomingdale's, Forever21, and finally stopped at EXPRESS.

You looked around the big store, trying to find an area with dresses. 

“Excuse me, where do you have dresses?” you asked a young lady that looked like she worked there.

“Right there,” she said, pointing to a far left corner.

You took your time looking for the dress, as you decided you wanted to wear it later on as well. The store had a lot of options: from tight mini dresses to loose fitting, knee length ones, ranging from bold to pastel colors.

While you were searching for the dress, Castiel was not far away, in the men's section, browsing through different suits and ties. One specific tie: wine red, caught his eyes, as you saw him examining it. You enjoyed seeing him like this: all domestic and carefree. From other people’s perspective it might have looked like you were an ordinary couple, just shopping for clothes. You found the idea cute as you picked up another dress and walked to Castiel.

You tapped on his shoulder and he turned around, greeting you with a smile as he saw you holding a few dresses.

“I found couple of dresses that I like. Mind waiting outside the dressing room and let me know what you think?” you said.

“Of course.”

You entered the far left changing room, out of everyone’s sight, and began trying on the dresses. The first one was a black chiffon slip dress. It made you look like a cover girl, and with the combination with the red heels you already had, you would have definitely got any information you needed, no questions asked.  You swirled around, enjoying how the bottom of the dress fluttered in the air with your turns, before opening the door.

“What do you think?” you asked Castiel, who was sitting outside your changing room in an armchair.

His eyes roamed your form from head to toe in mere seconds, taking everything in, every inch of exposed skin. He swallowed hard before replying, “You look breathtaking.”

“Awww,” you purred, “Thanks hun. Wait till you see me in the other dresses,” you winked before closing the door and changing in another dress.

With each dress you posed in for him, it was getting harder and harder for Castiel to subside his want to slam you against the wall of the changing room and fuck you senselessly, not bothering if everyone could hear. One of the dresses especially, with an open back, made him think about taking you from behind, pulling on your hair and making you scream his name in pleasure. 

At last, you slipped into your last dress, the most daring one. A black, mini dress that hugged you perfectly in all the right places. You turned around, checking out the back. ‘Yep, perfect,’ you though as you took a glance at your butt. Your breasts got the attention too; the low cut made them stand out, but one wrong move and you might flash people.

You opened the door, getting Castiel’s attention. As soon as he saw you, his mouth hung open. Previous dresses might have caught his attention and made him think of all the ways he wanted to have you, but this one made him act on his cravings.

He got up from the armchair and came up to you. He ran his hands down your sides and stopped at the waist, looking over your entire dress.

“I’ve witnessed the creations of stars, the beginning of humanity, the renaissance, but nothing can compare to your beauty,” he said as he kissed on your jaw. His words made your heart swell with love and you turned your head to peck him on the lips.

His hands slowly slid down and cupped your ass, giving it a firm squeeze and making you gasp.

“Cas,” you whispered, looking around, “what are you doing?”

He brought his lips to your ear, fanning it with his hot breath. “I want you,” he said.

“W-what?” you looked at him with confusion. “Now? We are in a store.”

Castiel looked around for a brief second before pushing you into the changing room and closing the door behind. You didn’t have a chance to say anything, as he crashed his lips on yours and ran his fingers through your hair, bringing you closer to him. You moaned into the kiss at his raring, but still tried to think straight; you tried to break the kiss, to stop him before you got kicked out of the store, but everything that you accomplished were small whimpers. His tongue licked at your bottom lip, asking for an entrance. You tried hard not to give in, but his hand went up and cupped your breast, squeezing and rolling it, making you moan and open your mouth. He took the opportunity and explored your mouth with his tongue, making your knees weak.

After what seemed like forever, he broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting your swollen lips as he strayed. Your neck was the next target of his attacks; he brought his lips to it and left small love bites all over, marking you as his for everyone to see.

He took your hand in his and brought it to his crotch. You gasped when you felt his erection, hard and strained against his trousers. “Looking at you in those dresses, it got me very aroused,” he said, “It made me think of all the ways I want to take you, to make you writhe in pleasure under me.” The statement made you moan and you quickly had to cover your mouth with your hand.

“You have to be quiet sweetheart,” he said, “or I will have to gag you.”

You bit your bottom lip, trying not to make another sound as the idea of him gagging you and having his way with you made your panties damp.

“Good girl,” he said against your collarbone, “always so good for me.” He snuck his hand under your dresses and ran his finger along your wet, clothed core. “All ready for me, huh?” he said as he moved his fingers up and down.

“Cas, please,” you panted. No matter how dangerous it might have been, to go at it in a dressing room of a store, it was hard to care when Castiel’s hands and mouth were doing magic to your body.

“Please what?” he said, raising his head to look you in the eyes. His lips ghosted over yours, barely touching, “I think you are right. We should probably wait until we get back to the bunker.” He started turning around to open the door, but you quickly caught the sleeve of his trench coat and brought him back to you, crashing your lips on his. He smirked into the kiss and lowered his hands, cupping your ass.  You got the hint and wrapped your legs around his torso, his erection sliding perfectly against your center. He pressed you against the wall, his grace supporting you while his hand came up and moved your breast out of the dress, wrapping his lips around the erect nipple. A low moan erupted from your throat, followed by an equally low ‘fuck’ as Cas used teeth on your nipple. He rolled the other breast in his hand, tweaking and pulling at the nipple. You buried your hand in his hair, tugging at it when you were sure you would moan too loudly if he didn't slow down.

After couple minutes of the sweet torture, he left you breasts, kissing up to your neck, your jaw, and stopping below your ear.

“You think you can be quite honeybee?” he asked.

You shook your head. If only his tongue on your nipple made it hard for you to keep quiet, what would happen when his cock would finally be in you? Actually, you knew what would happen, so the answer, the one that was obvious, came out of you in a shake of a head.

“I didn’t want do it,” he said as he loosened his tie and pulled it over his head, “but you give me no other choice. Open your mouth.” You obeyed the command, opening your mouth and he pulled the material between your teeth, securing it in the back. “I was looking at some ties earlier,” he said nonchalantly, “thinking which one would look best tied around your wrists as I plunge my cock deep in you and make you scream my name.”

You whined, the sound muffled by the gag.

“I know, I know,” he cooed.

He brought one hand down, working on his belt and zipper before lowering them enough to take out his cock. He didn’t tease you for too long, as he himself couldn’t hold any longer. He lined up with your entrance and slowly, inch by inch slid in, emitting a low growl when he was fully in you. 

“Sir, are you doing alright?” a voice behind the door said.

Your head snapped to the door, horror filling your eyes at the thought that you might get caught.

“Yes, thank you,” Castiel’s voice returned, deep and composed, as if he is not balls deep in your dripping pussy.

“Okay, let me know if you need anything.” You heard the sound of heels clicking subside, indicating that you were once again alone. You let a sigh of relief in the gag, dropping your head on Cas’ shoulder before he pulled out and vigorously snapped his hips back in, making you cry out. Right away he set a ruthless pace, hitting your g-spot with each plunge and making you crawl at his back in pleasure.

Even through the gag, Castiel could hear your cries and moans as you ran your nails down his back, silently begging him to move harder and faster, which he complied. He himself was vocal as well, emitting low growls, moans of your name and praises as he neared his own peak.

You jerked with surprise when Cas started to make quick circles around your clit.

“Cum for me Y/N. I want to feel you squeeze around my cock.”

You ran a hand through his hair, tugging at it as you felt the coil in your stomach become unbearable tight, ready to break any second.

After couple of more seconds you came, thrashing in his hold and clinging to his biceps, your moans and screams of his name muffled by the tie.

“Fuck, Y/N,” his said right before his cock twitched in you and hot cum coated your insides. His thrusts become sloppier as he worked both of you through your orgasms before coming to a stop. He loosened the tie around your mouth, dropping it to your neck before giving you a lazy, but loving kiss.

“I don’t like when I can’t hear you moan and say my name,” he said, kissing your jaw.

You laughed, “That’s why you don’t have sex in public places.”

He nodded before pulling his softening dick out of you and helping you down to your feet. You both quickly fixed your appearance and you changed back in your clothes.

“I guess I have to buy this dress now,” you said with a laugh before adding “and don’t forget that tie.”

**Author's Note:**

> My SPN blog not-so-natural-spn.tumblr.com


End file.
